This Illusion
by Skygryphon
Summary: 55 years after Turn Back the Pendulum, Aizen continues his tests on Hollowfication deep within the Rukongai. Two of his victims, Hisana and Rukia, flee in the hope of finding a safe haven.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes_

_**UPDATED! Second chapter has been added.**  
><em>

_Here it is—my second fanfic! There are going to be three chapters total (approximately 12-15 pages by the end). Let me know if things are too confusing; this fic is actually just a sliver out of a huge mega-fic I'm working on right now, and I'm trying my best to make it stand-alone. :)  
><em>

_Please note:_

_In this fic, I make a few assumptions regarding several plot points from Bleach. They're listed below; please read them before heading to the actual fic._

_-The Hougyoku was hidden in Rukia BEFORE Urahara gave her the gigai. I know people have been arguing about this one for ages, whether or not it was in the gigai he designed. For this fic, I'm assuming that it didn't come from the gigai but was there long before._

_-Hisana's sickness came from the tests performed on her by Aizen_

_-Urahara always knew how to get back to the SS (as was said in the third movie) and did so on a regular basis without anyone knowing. Seems like the type of thing he would do, no? :)_

_-The story Hisana told Byakuya (regarding her and Rukia) was false. Another plot point many people have been arguing about. For the sake of this fic, the story she told him was completely made up to hide the truth. Oh, and I upped Rukia's age to about 4 or 5. Works better for the story._

_Well, that's it. Hope that didn't scare anyone off. Anyway, any criticism/reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think! :)_

This Illusion

_Chapter 1_

Her chest tightened with every step, lungs burning as each breath came faster than before. Trees flashed by, a frantic blur pounding itself over and over into her head.

_Get out of here...I have to get out of here…not just me…Rukia too…. _

Fresh adrenaline shot through her veins. She bounded forward, dragging her sister behind her. Her nails dug into Rukia's wrist, not daring to let go for fear she'd be swept away with the trees.

"Nee-san, let go! You're hurting me!" A faint voice came from somewhere behind, muffled by the blood pounding in Hisana's ears. Someone was prying at her fingers, trying to shake off her grip. Trying to take her sister away from her. She tightened her grasp, knuckles white as she strained to keep her hold on Rukia.

"Come on! We're almost there…once we're out of the forest we're okay. There's a town up ahea-"

Blood rose up in the back of her throat. Her lungs tightened, refusing to expand as though an iron band was wrapped around her ribs. She lurched to the ground, one hand clasped over her mouth.

Something wet seared her hand. It spilled between her fingers and splattered the dirt below. She pushed herself up with one elbow, head pounding as her lungs filled with fluid. _Damn it! I don't have time for this._ _Not now…anytime but now…_

"Nee-san? What's wrong?" Rukia whimpered, voice rising in hysteria. She felt a tiny hand tugging at her wrist, straining to help her up. "I'll go get help! That man with glasses, he'll know what to do…"

_Man with glasses…_ Rukia's voice faded away, drowned out by the whirring chant in her mind. _That man with glasses…he can't be far behind. He must've realized we're gone by now. If he finds us…what do I do? Kill myself, that's easy enough…but what about Rukia? _She wiped away the sweat dripping down her brow, smearing her face with blood-stained hands. _Unless…he holds him off. The man that looks like a snake._ _But…this doesn't make any sense…why did he help me? Felt sorry for us? Yeah right. What if it's a trap?_

Shivers ran down her spine, remembering the way he had looked at her. And what he had said right before he had helped her escape.

"Hello there, Hisana. How are you today?"

A voice. Someone was speaking. Or maybe she was just imagining it. She raised her head, muscles groaning from the strain. Metal shackles dug into her neck, drawing blood from the irritated skin. Gingerly, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, hands raw and bloody from the rock floor below. A glimmer of blue caught her eyes from the darkness. Squinting, she tried to focus as her vision wavered and blurred, fusing the walls of the cell with the man that stood before her.

"What's wrong? You're looking awfully pale today." A slight chuckle slid from Gin's lips, magnified by the darkness veiling the room. He leaned against the door, head cocked slightly to the side.

"It's your sister, isn't it? Can't say I blame you. You don't even know if she's still alive."

The words took a moment to sink in, slowly penetrating the fog clouding her mind. _Rukia…I…I forgot about her…how could I forget something like that?_ Another wave of nausea rose up in her stomach, coating her throat with a mixture of bile and blood. Her lungs convulsed and sent pain shooting in all directions, in time with the racking coughs shaking her body. _What's wrong with me? It's getting worse…and now I'm forgetting about Rukia…I have to get out of here. I can't take this much longer…_

"You're at the end of your limit, aren't you?" his voice slid into her mind, coated with pity she knew he could never possess. "No matter. Aizen can always find a new test subject. There's plenty here in the Rukongai. Though I must say, it's a pity you haven't turned into a Hollow. I'm surprised you haven't, considering you have a bit of spiritual pressure." He shook his head, brows furrowed in fake regret. "Oh well. We'll get an Arrancar eventually." His eyes locked onto her face, forcing her to avert her gaze.

"Do you know what an Arrancar is, Hisana?" His voice neared, sandals flapping against the rock floor. She felt a hand cup her chin, wrenching her head to the side so that she was forced to stare directly into his eyes. Panicked thoughts fluttered through her mind, her stomach roiling as the blue eyes filled her vision.

"Not many people do, you know," he continued, his voice falling to a low purr. "Actually, I've only met one other person who knows about it. Kisuke Urahara. Ring a bell?" He waited for her to shake her head. "He was a captain. Sent into exile, about 55 years ago. He knows all about the Arrancar…and Hollowfication. He even managed to stop the Hollowfication of a few of Aizen's experiments. Saved their lives, you know."

"Fascinating. What's your point?" The words came out as a croak, voice weak from lack of use. Gin's lips curled even higher, twisting his face into something that looked more snake than human. Jitters ran through her body at his smile.

"I'd be a little more polite if I were you. I just thought you might like to know, since this Urahara has returned to the Rukongai. Hiding out in a nearby town, right on the outskirts of the forest. He's been following us for a while now, trying to figure out what Aizen's up to. And helping the few victims he can. Why, I daresay he could even save you, despite your condition."

His words were followed by a sharp click. The metal band around her neck fell to the ground, the clattering of chains the only sound in the room. She stared at the shackles, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"How clumsy of me. I do believe I just unchained you." Gin rose to his feet, pocketing a key in the folds of his kimono. "Aizen won't be too pleased. Try not to say anything, if you don't mind. I'd rather not lose my position." He turned on his heel and strode towards the door, haori fluttering from the movement.

"Oh, and Rukia's in the cell four doors down. Just thought you should know."

Hisana's jaw hung open, her mind a jumble of questions driving out all rational thought.

"W-why…why are you doing this?"

He peered over his shoulder, smirk widening as though he found her amusing.

"Who knows? Maybe I feel sorry for you and your poor sister. Or maybe I'm just trying to find some way to amuse myself." He slid the door open and slipped through, waving back at Hisana.

"Bye bye, Hisana. Keep an eye on Rukia-chan for me."

"What do you mean, 'keep an eye on her?'" she hissed, confusion fueling her distrust of the man. "You make it sound like there's something wrong."

She heard him chuckle, fanning the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"You never know. Who knows what effect Hollowfication has had on her? Especially for one so young."

The edge of his haori disappeared from the room. The door swung on its hinges and hung open, the first beacon of hope since she'd been dragged to this hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes_

_**For those of you waiting for the third chapter, I have finals coming up in two weeks, so I haven't had any time to write. Once finals are over I'll finish it up. Expect to see it up in about 2-3 weeks. Sorry for the wait! :(  
><strong>_

_Here it is—my second fanfic! There are going to be three chapters total (approximately 12-15 pages by the end). Let me know if things are too confusing; this fic is actually just a sliver out of a huge mega-fic I'm working on right now, and I'm trying my best to make it stand-alone. :)  
><em>

_Please note:_

_In this fic, I make a few assumptions regarding several plot points from Bleach. They're listed below; please read them before heading to the actual fic._

_-The Hougyoku was hidden in Rukia BEFORE Urahara gave her the gigai. I know people have been arguing about this one for ages, whether or not it was in the gigai he designed. For this fic, I'm assuming that it didn't come from the gigai but was there long before._

_-Hisana's sickness came from the tests performed on her by Aizen_

_-Urahara always knew how to get back to the SS (as was said in the third movie) and did so on a regular basis without anyone knowing. Seems like the type of thing he would do, no? :)_

_-The story Hisana told Byakuya (regarding her and Rukia) was false. Another plot point many people have been arguing about. For the sake of this fic, the story she told him was completely made up to hide the truth. Oh, and I upped Rukia's age to about 4 or 5. Works better for the story._

_Well, that's it. Hope that didn't scare anyone off. Anyway, any criticism/reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think! :)_

This Illusion

_Chapter 1_

Her chest tightened with every step, lungs burning as each breath came faster than before. Trees flashed by, a frantic blur pounding itself over and over into her head.

_Get out of here...I have to get out of here…not just me…Rukia too…. _

Fresh adrenaline shot through her veins. She bounded forward, dragging her sister behind her. Her nails dug into Rukia's wrist, not daring to let go for fear she'd be swept away with the trees.

"Nee-san, let go! You're hurting me!" A faint voice came from somewhere behind, muffled by the blood pounding in Hisana's ears. Someone was prying at her fingers, trying to shake off her grip. Trying to take her sister away from her. She tightened her grasp, knuckles white as she strained to keep her hold on Rukia.

"Come on! We're almost there…once we're out of the forest we're okay. There's a town up ahea-"

Blood rose up in the back of her throat. Her lungs tightened, refusing to expand as though an iron band was wrapped around her ribs. She lurched to the ground, one hand clasped over her mouth.

Something wet seared her hand. It spilled between her fingers and splattered the dirt below. She pushed herself up with one elbow, head pounding as her lungs filled with fluid. _Damn it! I don't have time for this._ _Not now…anytime but now…_

"Nee-san? What's wrong?" Rukia whimpered, voice rising in hysteria. She felt a tiny hand tugging at her wrist, straining to help her up. "I'll go get help! That man with glasses, he'll know what to do…"

_Man with glasses…_ Rukia's voice faded away, drowned out by the whirring chant in her mind. _That man with glasses…he can't be far behind. He must've realized we're gone by now. If he finds us…what do I do? Kill myself, that's easy enough…but what about Rukia? _She wiped away the sweat dripping down her brow, smearing her face with blood-stained hands. _Unless…he holds him off. The man that looks like a snake._ _But…this doesn't make any sense…why did he help me? Felt sorry for us? Yeah right. What if it's a trap?_

Shivers ran down her spine, remembering the way he had looked at her. And what he had said right before he had helped her escape.

"Hello there, Hisana. How are you today?"

A voice. Someone was speaking. Or maybe she was just imagining it. She raised her head, muscles groaning from the strain. Metal shackles dug into her neck, drawing blood from the irritated skin. Gingerly, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, hands raw and bloody from the rock floor below. A glimmer of blue caught her eyes from the darkness. Squinting, she tried to focus as her vision wavered and blurred, fusing the walls of the cell with the man that stood before her.

"What's wrong? You're looking awfully pale today." A slight chuckle slid from Gin's lips, magnified by the darkness veiling the room. He leaned against the door, head cocked slightly to the side.

"It's your sister, isn't it? Can't say I blame you. You don't even know if she's still alive."

The words took a moment to sink in, slowly penetrating the fog clouding her mind. _Rukia…I…I forgot about her…how could I forget something like that?_ Another wave of nausea rose up in her stomach, coating her throat with a mixture of bile and blood. Her lungs convulsed and sent pain shooting in all directions, in time with the racking coughs shaking her body. _What's wrong with me? It's getting worse…and now I'm forgetting about Rukia…I have to get out of here. I can't take this much longer…_

"You're at the end of your limit, aren't you?" his voice slid into her mind, coated with pity she knew he could never possess. "No matter. Aizen can always find a new test subject. There's plenty here in the Rukongai. Though I must say, it's a pity you haven't turned into a Hollow. I'm surprised you haven't, considering you have a bit of spiritual pressure." He shook his head, brows furrowed in fake regret. "Oh well. We'll get an Arrancar eventually." His eyes locked onto her face, forcing her to avert her gaze.

"Do you know what an Arrancar is, Hisana?" His voice neared, sandals flapping against the rock floor. She felt a hand cup her chin, wrenching her head to the side so that she was forced to stare directly into his eyes. Panicked thoughts fluttered through her mind, her stomach roiling as the blue eyes filled her vision.

"Not many people do, you know," he continued, his voice falling to a low purr. "Actually, I've only met one other person who knows about it. Kisuke Urahara. Ring a bell?" He waited for her to shake her head. "He was a captain. Sent into exile, about 55 years ago. He knows all about the Arrancar…and Hollowfication. He even managed to stop the Hollowfication of a few of Aizen's experiments. Saved their lives, you know."

"Fascinating. What's your point?" The words came out as a croak, voice weak from lack of use. Gin's lips curled even higher, twisting his face into something that looked more snake than human. Jitters ran through her body at his smile.

"I'd be a little more polite if I were you. I just thought you might like to know, since this Urahara has returned to the Rukongai. Hiding out in a nearby town, right on the outskirts of the forest. He's been following us for a while now, trying to figure out what Aizen's up to. And helping the few victims he can. Why, I daresay he could even save you, despite your condition."

His words were followed by a sharp click. The metal band around her neck fell to the ground, the clattering of chains the only sound in the room. She stared at the shackles, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"How clumsy of me. I do believe I just unchained you." Gin rose to his feet, pocketing a key in the folds of his kimono. "Aizen won't be too pleased. Try not to say anything, if you don't mind. I'd rather not lose my position." He turned on his heel and strode towards the door, haori fluttering from the movement.

"Oh, and Rukia's in the cell four doors down. Just thought you should know."

Hisana's jaw hung open, her mind a jumble of questions driving out all rational thought.

"W-why…why are you doing this?"

He peered over his shoulder, smirk widening as though he found her amusing.

"Who knows? Maybe I feel sorry for you and your poor sister. Or maybe I'm just trying to find some way to amuse myself." He slid the door open and slipped through, waving back at Hisana.

"Bye bye, Hisana. Keep an eye on Rukia-chan for me."

"What do you mean, 'keep an eye on her?'" she hissed, confusion fueling her distrust of the man. "You make it sound like there's something wrong."

She heard him chuckle, fanning the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"You never know. Who knows what effect Hollowfication has had on her? Especially for one so young."

The edge of his haori disappeared from the room. The door swung on its hinges and hung open, the first beacon of hope since she'd been dragged to this hell.


End file.
